Ryuusei Butai (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia 00:11 November has begun. The strong sunlight pouring incessantly from heavens, before anyone realized, had grown gentler. Somehow, the atmosphere seems to have also turned heavy and wet. The trees clad in bright colors have all lost their leaves. In-between the dreary sight, the cold wind passes by. There are only a few school or seasonal events. Compared to it, the next month, December, has a lot more events including End of the Year. That's why, the image of November that I have is the start of an end. The time of preparations. Quietly waiting for the time to come. Straightening ourselves. In that kind of a month... I feel that I can concentrate in classes. Hm? Reina is sleeping during class again. Such a hopeless girl. Was she watching a late-night anime again? Existing at 25:00 or 26:00 time slot and passing over the law of nature which states that one day consists of only 24 hours -- the midnight broadcast, which charms many people. It's almost like a magic. When I asked her, starting from dancing and singing idols, to world-saving heroes, with lots of bishoujo coughcough -- there are a wide variety of stories broadcasted, so it's almost like a dreamworld. I understand that they're fascinating, but she shouldn't neglect her studies as was her duty as a student. And as such... sfx I heard about this method from Reina. By hurling this eraser, we can secretly wake others up -- it's a method done by students in the old days. Let's wake her up with this method. chuckles Eraser. At a glance, it's just a normal, mediocre eraser that can be found anywhere. It's fine to just simply hurling it away, but, right... the impact would be somewhat lacking. If I do it with all my might, it would be too easy to pull Reina, who had been cursed by the midnight broadcast, back to the present world. If it should come to that, then I should do it with a more adorable wish... Thou, who art pure white innocent, I, the White Witch, Tendouin Tsubaki, shall command thee! With your prowess, lead the one who had fallen in the abyss of deep sleep back into the present world! Come now...! "... Wakey-wakey Reina-chan Eraser Atta~ck!" of eraser hurled and hit Reina, followed by explosions 03:28 sliding open "Well then, if you will excuse me." sliding close Hh... I got reprimanded. walks But, it can't be helped that I got reprimanded. I completely forgot the main objective, which is to do it secretly. I should've also leave the magic part out. The correct way to do it would be, sneaking close from behind, then soundlessly, sfx kill her. ... No. It should be 'wake her up'. This is the important part. I should reflect on it. approaching footsteps Ah, Reina. You've been released too? I see. I also just got released as well. of them walking together I'm sorry, Reina. It would've been fine if I did it more quietly, but I ended up causing an explosion. Because, while I am called as the White Witch, I like explosions better. Tehepero~ I'll blow it up much more quietly next time. walking 'Can't I just not make blowing things up as the objective'...? ... I see. Well, if only Reina wouldn't be sleeping soundly while drooling, probably I would think up a gentler method. But in reality, you were mumbling strange things in your sleep, so I was thinking that a little and quiet attack wouldn't be able to wake you up. backs away My, you're all red. chuckles It's alright, Reina. Our classmates have gotten used to the sight, so it's already too late. panics? Well then, Reina. Let's not waste our time in the corridors. Shall we have a late lunch? Let's go to the cafeteria. I will request a Japanese meal today. walk to the cafeteria 05:47 after taking a sip Drinking a hot cup of houjicha after having a delicious meal. Such a bliss. It's pretty crowded today. I wonder why? They're gathering for proficiency test's counter-measures? ... Ah, certainly, I remember something like that will be held some time next week. In place of its lack of events, November has this image of having many kind of exams or tests being held. In Earth's Japan, November has a national holiday called Culture Day, but unfortunately, being stuck between the exciting Halloween and the grand Christmas, it ended up looking too plain. It is the month that I represent, but it's problematic that it has so few appealing points. sfx and Tsubaki said something thatIcan'thearclearly No, I just talked to myself about something that crossed dimensions a bit. Just a practical joke. a sip Well, returning to the topic, are you preparing yourself for the proficiency test? Me? I... don't remember ever having difficulties with my studies. If I'm being asked, I can answer with the answer that are already present. However, what I possess is a vast knowledge, and not a wisdom. I can answer questions, but they are not my words. I simply draw out the fitting answers mechanically. chuckles It's fine if you don't understand. I myself am not seeking for answers. And the answers don't belong to me either. Even though I scored well in the tests, there's nothing beyond that. There's only one thing to remember: people who earnestly tried to gain knowledge by themselves are precious. For that reason, Reina should also try to do her best. You were sleeping through today's lessons, but it's alright, leave it to me. I shall try to perfect the Wakey-wakey Reina-chan Eraser Attack by tomorrow! panics My, my. There's no need to hold back. It's alright. Next time I'll bring you down in one hit. ... I can't bring you down? Limiting myself would be difficult... 08:38 opens, Tsubaki enters Returning. I'm home. Reina went for bookstores. I wonder if she'll find another interesting book and lend it to me later? chuckles I'll be looking forward to it. But, the day is short around this time of the year. It would be fine if she returns before late. window The sun is already starting to set. When the orange-colored sky is covered by the dim-lit veil, the gradation looks very beautiful. Night is coming. sighing The signs of winter approaching is already around the corner. I don't dislike the cheerful atmosphere. The world is lit in clear air, making me feel that my body is getting tense. The start of an end. The time of preparations. Quietly waiting for the time to come. Straightening ourselves. In that kind of a month... chuckles Round and round; the seasons are revolving around. Time goes around, the circle of fate turns around. Intertwining stories, and several paths that lies ahead. Everything is in accord to each one's will. Advancing forward whilst carrying endless possibilities. Ah~ it's fun. It's so fun! chuckles References }} Category:Tendouin Tsubaki (mini-dramas)